Perfect
by CrazyLake42
Summary: A simple song fic to Simple Plan's Perfect... Contains slash (mm pairings) and a hint to mpreg


Perfect  
  
Summary: Songfic for Simple Plans "Perfect"  
  
A/N: I wrote this like last year... I was lazy and decided that it was to much work to post. Then my friend Dani (Hi Dani) told me that I had to put it up before my 15th birthday... which is next year. But then I decided that I didn't want to wait that long. So here it is! ::grin::  
  
Warnings: Contains slash, hints of mpreg, uhh... some harsh language AKA bad words. If you don't like any of this... go away and never return muhahahaha. No seriously don't read if you don't like it... I don't like flames saying that slash is wrong and crap like that... and if you do send a flame saying that I hope you go to heaven! HELL IS MY HOME! Well you've been warned  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you sue me all you will get is a stupid  
  
dog that annoys the heck outta of me and my Disturbed CD. But I will fight for that...  
  
the dog I guess you can have ::sigh::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father?!" A 23-year-old Draco Malfory called to his father.  
  
"Draco, honey, he is in the study," his mother told him.  
  
Draco calmly strolled down the hallway. The carpet soft under his barefeet. He looked around the hall; the hall he left so long ago. He never thought that he would be back here again.  
  
"Father, I have to talk to you please," Draco told him.  
  
"What Draco?" His father asked annoyed.  
  
"Father, I need to know, growing up, did I act the way you excepted me to?" He asked him looking into the cold gray eyes of his father.  
  
"No Draco, you couldn't have been worse, you always had to do your own things," his father stated.  
  
"What? Did you think I was waste... wasting my time doing the things I wanted to do? Doing the things that made me an individual?" Draco asked shocked.  
  
"Yes Draco, you could have been great, you could have been the best," his father told him.  
  
"You know that really hurts," Draco told him.  
  
"What me not caring about you? Me not liking the fact that you are wasting your time? Or that fact that i have disapproved this whole idea of you doing whatever you wanted?" He father asked. "What am I suppose to do?"  
  
"You could be supportive," Draco told him.  
  
"Well sorry if I didn't support the fact you wanted to be a punk rocker, Draco. Sorry i didn't want my only son to waste his time; Draco you have have been the best wizard ever!" his father told him.  
  
"You know everyday, father, I try to make it, I try to make something of myself. I try hard just to make you proud. Ever since i was a kid, you have never said that you were proud of me, NOT ONCE!" Draco exlaimed.  
  
"You want me to be proud!? For Merlin's sake Draco you are fucking entertaining muggles. You are getting married to Harry Fucking Potter.The Fucking-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Kick-the-Fucking-Bucket. You actually expect me to be proud of that?" His father yelled.  
  
"Well father, I guess I'll never be good enough. I can't pretend that I don't love Harry. I'm not gonna pretend that what you said didn't hurt me because it did. Father, I am not gonna be as emotionless as you," He said. "You know what else father, You can't fucking change me, that's one thing I know for sure." He added before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Draco didn't see his father for awhile after that. He decided that after this next tour he would go back and try to make this work. So a few months later he and Harry drove down to the 'Malfoy Manor.'  
  
"You ready?" Harry asked kissing his boyfriend lightly.  
  
"As ready as I can be," He replied walking into the house.  
  
Harry went to talk to Narcissa about the wedding, while Draco went to talk to his father.  
  
"Father!?" Draco yelled looking around the house.  
  
"Draco, I'm in here," his father replied.  
  
"Father, I'm sorry about last time. I was just so mad, you know as well as me. That I am a human and I am not perfect, I do have flaws, just like you," Draco told him.  
  
"I know that but.." his father told him frowning.  
  
"Father, you caused me so much pain, I really hate to think about it. It's hard, there was so much," He told him.  
  
"What?! I told you I didn't want you to do this!" his father exclaimed.  
  
"You know, at one point in my life, You were my hero. The one person I looked up to. Merlin father, I wanted to be just like you," Draco told him. "I don't know if I still want to though."  
  
"Draco, what did I do wrong? Why did you change on me? We agreed on you being a spy for the light," his father told him.  
  
"Father, do you really care about me. I mean about how I feel?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course I do," his father told him trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"It doesn't feel like you do. When used to spend all those days together, training," He told him seriously.  
  
"I remember those days," He told him semi-smiling at the memory.  
  
"Right now, it doesn't feel like it. Right now, I really question you. Dad, do you really care? I mean right now it feels as if you don't," Draco told him.  
  
"Draco, I do care about you. How can you even think that I didn't care? But what if... something happens to your band?" his father asked.  
  
"Nothing will. I do make sure that everything is done and done right. Father WHY ARE YOU NEVER PROUD OF ME? JUST TELL ME WHY?" Draco yelled. "Will I ever be good enough for you? Will you ever be proud of me?"  
  
"Draco, you are. It's just, I don't know, You can do better things with your life, "came his reply.  
  
"WHAT DO I DO THEN??? HUH? DO YOU WANT ME TO PACK UP MY STUFF AND JUST QUIT? DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP EVERYTHING I HAVE  
  
EVER WANTED? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST FORGET MY DREAMSAND BECOME A COLD HEARTED BASTARD?" Draco exclaimed. "You know what father, I'm sick of fighting with you."Draco told him.  
  
"Draco! Listen to me! You can do better then singing. You can be the next minister. Draco, truth is, you suck at singing. The only reason anyone goes to your concerts is because they like to scream," his dad told him. "You can't sing and your band can't even play their instruments. I bet anything that you either pay the people to go or you use your magic to attract the crowds and sell tickets."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco yelled. "MY GOD DAD HOW COULD YOU FUCKING SAY THAT??"  
  
"If it's true, it's true," He told him with a sinister smile. " And Harry doesn't love you, no one does Draco."  
  
"You're lying father!" Draco yelled back, running from him into the gardens. Harry had saw this from his place in the drawing room.  
  
"Narcissa, I just saw Draco run out, I'm gonna go find out what is wrong. OK?" he told Draco's mother.  
  
"Yeah go ahead. I should talk to Lucius," she told him.  
  
Harry rushed out of the room and out into the cold air. It didn't help that he forgot his nice warm cloak inside and that it was in the middle of December.  
  
"Draco?" he asked softly walking up to the bench were Draco was currently sitting.  
  
"Harry?" he asked crying quieitly.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Harry told Draco holding him close.  
  
"H...He said that the band sucked and that no one loves me. He also said that he  
  
disapproves of the whole band idea. He also told me I couldn't sing." He told him leaning into the warmth Harry provided. "Heh, Your warm."  
  
"That was random," Harry told him grinning.  
  
"I feel like I can't even talk to him anymore," Draco said. "He thinks I should be all perfect and shit. Truth is I can't... I just can't be perfect."  
  
"I know ,baby, but he doesn't. You're his kid and that is what blinds him. All parents want there kid to be the perfect little kids," Harry told him.  
  
"I know, but I feel..." He said.  
  
"Go talk to him... Just talk... Please," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Okay Harry... I love you," Draco told him.  
  
"I love you too," Harry replied.  
  
"Dad? I'm sorry," he told him.  
  
"Me too son, I am proud of you," his dad replied.  
  
"We can't change the past," Draco told him.  
  
His father turned his back and walked away.  
  
"Father? Please stop!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Why? Draco, I have nothing to say. Like you said we can't change the past. But right now I'm changing the future," He told him.  
  
"MY FUCKING DUCKS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS JUST THIS HARD TO TALK TO YOU! MAN, YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING UNDERSTAND. I MEAN I TRY SO  
  
FUCKIN' HARD TO PLEASE YOU BUT NO I'M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR  
  
THAT AM I?!!??!!??!" Draco yelled at him. "Cuz we lost it all, Nothing last forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, Now it's just to late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect," Draco told him before walking out to the tour bus with the name "Pudding Human" on the side.  
  
Draco never went back to see his father again. Harrry and him are happily married, with a kid on the way. The band is still big and Draco had made a song out of the quote he said to his father. He called it "Perfect."  
  
The End...  
  
A/N: Corny? Well what did you think? Dani-boo this story is for you... Uhh.. read and review... Flames are welcomed! As long as it is complaining about my lack of skills of  
  
writing and not about the story being slash and mpreg. As i stated in the beginning. Well I wish yall the best day, night, morning whatever!  
  
CrazyLake42  
  
::walks away waving::  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Here are the lyrics to the song... they were causing problems in the story...   
  
Hey dad look at me   
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time Doing things I wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright   
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just to late we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think about the Pain I feel inside Did you now you use to be my hero?  
  
All the days You spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like You don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothings alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Nothings gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn you back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you 'Cuz you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all, Nothing last forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, Now it's just to late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I may have messed up on the lyrics... ::sigh:: 


End file.
